In recent years, as an online connection of a navigation device becomes possible, the user of the navigation device is enabled to browse various pieces of information via the Internet. Under such conditions, the user becomes able to also receive service information distributed from a facility with which the user has registered (referred to a “registration destination facility” from here on) via the navigation device, and therefore the user can browse the service information at any time.
As such a technology of enabling the user to browse service information, a scheduler or the like for allowing the user register information which the user requires among the service information distributed from the registration destination facility in the navigation device, and for notifying the service information to the user at a specified date is typically used. Among those methods, there has been proposed a method of not only notifying service information but also making a search for a route to a registration destination facility, providing route guidance in consideration of a scheduled time, and so on in cooperation with the functions of the navigation device.
For example, patent reference 1 discloses an operation schedule cooperation device using a mobile information terminal which facilitates a modification of an operation schedule and an action which is caused by modified results. This operation schedule cooperation device acquires traffic information from the mobile information terminal which the user carries by using a communication function disposed in the mobile information terminal. The mobile information terminal has data about the operation schedule of the user, predicts a scheduled time of the operation schedule including a traveling time before the user takes an action, and further modifies the scheduled time in real time by using traffic information acquired by the communication unit. The mobile information terminal then presents the occurrence of a modification of the scheduled time, and the results of the modification for the user and delivers the modification of the scheduled time to the destination, thereby not only making effective use of the user's time but also assisting the cooperation of the user's action with the destination.